


I Wish You Would Write... 1

by equilateral_asshat



Series: I wish you would write... [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, Multi, Pinecifica, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "I wish you would write" stories are small fics written from prompts sent by users who finish the statement with the type of fic they'd like to see.





	I Wish You Would Write... 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I wish you would write a story where the twins do something weird at Paz's suggestion (Innocent or NSFW?)
> 
> [Slightly NSFW it is!]

“Wait, you want us to _what_?” Mabel stared at Pacifica incredulously. Dipper was giving her the same look from his spot on the floor.

“Look, you knew the rules when I said we should play a stupid little game we never got to play together as kids, and then set this bottle down.” The blonde motioned to the now empty beer bottle on the floor between the three of them. “The bottle has spoken, and you chose Dare. So I dare you,” Pacifica reiterated, pointing a well manicured nail at Mabel, “to make out with your brother for the next twenty seconds. It’s either that or admit defeat!”

Mabel groaned, eyeballing her brother as if looking for some help for a way out. All he did was stare at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck with apprehension. Pacifica’s smirk grew as she drummed her nails on the floor. She never thought sneaking a few of their Great uncle’s beers for movie night with Paz would lead to this sort of thing. She was an adult now, she should know better than to let herself get cornered like this!

“Okay, Pacifica, you win,” she sighed, and the blonde’s grin grew even wider until Mabel’s hand shot out, grabbing her twin brother by the shirt collar. “I’ma do it!”

“Wait wha-” was all Dipper managed to spit out before lips on his own stopped that question short. At first, he felt panic well up in his chest, but it was soon replaced with curiosity. Mabel was going at this with such vigor, such ferocity that it was a little hard to not be a little turned on. So, instinctively, he pushed into the kiss himself. Just as their tongues started to battle for dominance, the cough of a clearing throat caused them to separate as fast as they’d joined lips.

“Well, I can see that I continue to underestimate you, Mabel,” Pacifica hurriedly spoke, setting down a stopwatch. She’d timed them? That was weird. “I guess it’s your turn to spin now or whatever.” Her dismissive tone betrayed a hint of something. Embarrassment? Lust? Before Dipper could think about it more, his sister gave the bottle a spin.

The sound of glass moving against tile rang out for a few seconds, coming to a gradual halt, pointed straight at Dipper. He nervously glanced up at his sister, who was staring at him expectantly. With a nervous gulp, he made his choice. “Truth?”

“Did, uh… did you kiss back just because of the dare or..?” his sister inquired, shuffling nervously from her seat. He felt heat rising on his face and he found it impossible to maintain eye contact.

“I… you kiss really good,” was all he offered. Before he could say anything else, he gave the bottle a quick whirl. It spun for what seemed to be forever, the silence once it stopped deafening. It had landed squarely on Pacifica. She looked the Pines brother straight in the eyes, fearless. “So, is it gonna be-”

“Truth.” Her answer was almost defiant. She sniffed with an air of superiority and ran her fingers through a lock of blonde hair. Then, with a smug smile that he took as a challenge, she leaned his way, flashing him a little more cleavage than she’d probably intended.

“Why does it turn you on to think about Mabel and I doing that again?” His question deflated her high-and-mightier expression in a heartbeat. Instantly her face fell to an almost hesitant fear. She glanced from one twin to the other rapidly, swallowing in a vain attempt to wet her mouth.

“I think I need another drink, Dipper? Mabel? Another dr-”

“Answer the question Paz, or submit to a _dare_ ,” Mabel challenged, her eyebrows doing their typical waggle. Pacifica groaned and pulled at a section of her own hair.

“Okay fine! I’ve got a crush on each of you, and it maybe manifests as some gross fetish for seeing you two do stuff together. There, you happy?” she demanded, giving the bottle an overpowered spin. Mabel snatched the bottle off of the ground, eyeballing the rich blonde. “Put that back down and let’s play this dumb game, okay?”

“Paz, sister, ya can’t just drop a bomb on us like that and expect us to wanna keep playing Truth or Dare,” Mabel stated. Dipper just nodded in agreement.

“Well, fine then! Both of you just get out, I’m sorry if I’m a gross weir-mmmfff!” For the second time that night, Mabel silenced protests with her lips, this time planting them on the blonde girl’s. Pacifica was tense at first, like a deer about to run off at the next sound. While this went on, Dipper sidled up behind her, hands gently rubbing at her shoulders, then down over her chest, squeezing at her mounds through the fabric of her silky shirt. When Mabel broke the kiss, Pacifica looked like she might cry. “You aren’t grossed out by me?”

“Pacifica,” Dipper said in her ear, “You just watched me and my sister make out and enjoy it and you think you saying that you _like_ -like both of us is going to run us off?” He followed his question with a series of tender kisses along her neck. The rich girl squirmed in his arms. With a growling moan one hand shot back and groped at his manhood through the fabric of his jeans, finding him at full attention in her grasp. The other one grabbed Mabel by the wrist.

“Okay, I spun the bottle and it was going to land on one of you, so I propose one last dare,” she purred out, each twin waiting on her next phrase. “Dare you both to make it a night none of us forget?”

They just grinned in response, and within moments she had them both walking with her to the bedroom. She might just like playing Truth or Dare more in the future.


End file.
